


[podfic] Avenger's City

by litra, reena_jenkins



Series: amplificathon 2014 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hometown Pride, New York City, Podfic, The Five Boroughs, post-2012 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"a short snippit about the Avengers and their city." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Avenger's City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger's City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784076) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, New York City, hometown pride, the five boroughs  


**Length:**  00:09:35  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Avenger's%20City_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)  


End file.
